


Lady in Waiting

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never wanted to be Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Waiting

You can’t get used to having someone else dress you, but when you brush your maid away, her eyes are wide and hurt. She brings you flowers, steals the scent of your hair, and when you brush her away, her hurt is so plain that you pull her forward and kiss her mouth. Just once. It doesn’t help.

You never wanted to be Queen. You wanted to be by her side, always her companion. You wanted to dress her, set her hair, paint her face, and when the people looked at her and _loved_ her, you would have a part in that. You wanted to hear all her fears and keep them close to your heart, and to present her, fearless, to the world.

The people mistrust you. You are not wise enough, not faithful enough, not beautiful enough. You are not woman enough for Arthur. You are not _queen_ enough for Camelot.

For the second time in your life you are sentenced to death. Your husband stares you down and his eyes are cold. This time, your old friend turns his eyes away, and your lover is nowhere to be found.

You thought you had a choice, between two kinds of right, and two kinds of wrong. A simple choice: Arthur, or Lancelot. You tried to have both, and it brings you to the execution dock.

In the end, you realise there had been a choice which was only right, but you let Morgana leave, alone, many years ago.

 


End file.
